Crystal Cylinders
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Ok, the previous summary was so inacurate, I can't even. The only one able to comfort the stranger that showed up on his porch, Giratina falls for him quickly, and, upon finding out the stranger's history, decides that he wants to help him in any way possible. Yaoi! Darkrai/Giratina. Shaymin/Giratina
1. Prologue

**So, here's a multi-chapter for you all! *Crickets chirp***

**It's AU from my other stories, clearly, and it features yaoi! I suck at summaries, so please just read~ **

* * *

"_Hurry..." blood trickled down the side of his head, mixing with the sweat and rain. The man swore as he tripped, holding his hands out in front of him automatically, pushing himself up and continuing to run, hardly daring to look behind him. _

_The thudding footsteps quickened and the man gasped, trying his hardest to increase his pace. Attempting to shelter his face from the beating rain, he weaved through the trees and bushes, finally breaking free from the forest and staggering into the clearing._

"_I..." he panted, gasping for breath, "I'm...here..."_

_The footsteps of the one who had been following had faded away; the man looked behind him, reassuring himself, then turned back to face the other person in the clearing._

"_I...got it," the man breath, running a hand through his rain-soaked hair, "It's...here..."_

_Reaching into the satchel at his side, the man withdrew a crystal cylinder, his grip on it tightening as the stranger's emerald gaze raked it._

"_It's..." he hesitated, raising a slender finger to his lips, "...smaller than I expected."_

"_Agreed..." the man pulled his hand back suddenly, letting out a low hiss and stuffing the cylinder into the satchel. He turned around, narrowing his eyes at the shrubs surrounding the clearing and jumped as the stranger touched him on the shoulder._

"_Run," he breathed, eyes glinting, "Give it to me some other time."_

"_Omen-!"_

"_Go!" Omen grasped the man on the shoulders, turned him around and shoved him in the opposite direction that he had come from, "I'll cover for you!"_

"_But-!"_

"Now!_" the first creature lunged, and Omen cursed, shoving it back and unsheathing his sword, "Hurry up!"_

"_...Fine!" The man went into a full-out sprint, grasping the satchel in a death grip, trying desperately to ignore the howl of rage and empty hate ringing throughout the area. He felt himself tiring – the run from before had exhausted him more than he had originally thought – and he began to slow down, despite his best efforts to speed up. The rain had intensified, his visioned blurred, and his breath came out in ragged gasps._

"_...W..wait..."_

_In the distance, he saw a faint yellowish light._

"_...people?..."_

_Finding a new burst of strength, he sprinted one last time, clearing the forest and continuing towards the light, which turned out to belong to a house. Behind him, the howls grew fainter, as if the creatures couldn't find his scent. _

_The porch was a nice shade of white, the man noted absently before collapsing and falling onto the white porch, unconscious, still clutching the satchel in a vice-like grip._

* * *

**I usually fail at stuff like this, but I must try! And try~**

**I got Hetalia DVDs today~ Excited to watch 'em!**

**~Stephano~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One...:3 I'm so tired...and it's storming outside and there's this massive moth out there somewhere...waiting...**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"He's waking up..."

Shaymin pursed her lips at the figure on the bed, crossing her arms. The person groaned, shifting slightly, and she grabbed the bandages from the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"This might hurt..." she muttered, "But it's time for me to change your bandages..."

Gently removing the blood-speckled bandages on the person, Shaymin withdrew a bottle of a strange, grass-scented liquid and opened the lip of it, pouring some onto a bundle of fresh bandages. She placed the liquid-covered material on the wounds, but jumped as the person stirred. She looked up to see him looked at her dazedly, eyes half-lidded.

"...what?"

"Uh, Giratina!" Shaymin hurriedly finished applying the bandages and backed away, bumping into Giratina, who had just entered the room, "He's awake!"

"...Oh, God..." the stranger struggled to sit up, eventually collapsing back onto the bed, "...where is it?"

"Where's...what?" Giratina was at the bedside, trying to help the man up; the man gripped at his shirt and turned his head, staring intently at his face.

"...Satchel..." he breathed, hands tightening on the shirt, "...Need it."

"It's, uh, here," Giratina gestured vaguely away from him, towards the floor, "Do you want it?"

"...yes."

"...please let me go so that I can get it for you," Giratina took hold of one of his arms and gently tugged at it, though this gained no response from the man, "Uh...please let go, Mr...?"

"...Darkrai," Darkrai moved so that he was kneeling on the bed, "I need the satchel..." he let go of the Ghost/Dragon type's shirt, though he kept his gaze focused him as he retrieved the Dark-type's bag.

"How did you get here?" Shaymin sat back down on the bed, "You were in pretty bad shape..."

"...I..." Darkrai didn't look at her, "...I don't remember much. Except...there is something involved. Something..._important_."

"'Important'?" Shaymin raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Is anything so important that you-?"

"Here," Giratina held out the worn, brown bag, "It's awfully heavy...what's in it, if I may ask?"

Darkrai eagerly snatched the bag from him and opened it, his expression changing from panic to relief as he observed the contents of the bag. He reached a hand inside of it and sighed, closing his eyes momentarily.

"...It's safe," he breathed, looking back at Giratina, "It's safe..." he hugged the back, "...It's..._safe_...thank God for that."

"What is it?" Shaymin asked, reaching a hand out, "I'm curious, as you seem to be very attached to it-!"

"_No!_" Darkrai leapt off of the bed as Shaymin touched the satchel, eyes wild. He staggered slightly, still weak, and would have fallen if Giratina had not stepped in and held him up, taking one of the Dark-type's arms and slinging it around his shoulders.

"Don't look..." he glared at the startled Grass-type Gijinka, "This is for _his _eyes only..."

"Who-?" Shaymin began, but stopped at Giratina's fierce look, "I mean...you don't have to tell us...but, answer one thing, please?" she paused, "Who were you running fro- _excuse me!_" she snapped, glaring at Darkrai: the Dark-type was staring up at Giratina unblinkingly, evidently ignoring Shaymin completely. He seemed completely absorbed in studying the Ghost/Dragon-type; Giratina was staring straight ahead, trying to avoid the piercing gaze.

"I said _excuse me_!" Shaymin huffed; Darkrai seemed to wake up, as he blinked and turned to face her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I _said_, can I ask you something?"

"...I suppose so," Darkrai nodded.

"Well, as I said earlier, _who were you running from_?"

"..." Darkrai pursed his lips, "I...don't remember. I apologize."

"Oh..." Shaymin's face took on a disappointed expression. Fiddling with the sheets under her, she asked, "Well...I guess I should be allowed to ask another question or tow, right?"

"Fine," Darkrai sounded faintly amused, "Another two questions...seeing as I couldn't answer that last one, it's only _fair_ that you can ask two, right?"

"Ignoring that...why do you – _keep staring at him_!?" Darkrai had moved his gaze to Giratina again, giving him that piercing glare and tuning Shaymin out, "It's freaking _rude _to do that when someone is talking to you! _Especially _if you're staring at their _boyfriend_!"

"...He's your partner?" A flash of emotion crossed the Dark-type's face briefly, "...I see. Sorry. Please continue."

"...as I was _saying_, who do you have to give whatever is in the bag to?"

Darkrai frowned slightly, then his eyes widened, "Oh, no..._shit!_" he pressed against Giratina, dropping the bag and wrapping his now-free arm around the Ghost/Dragon-type's waist, "I _failed_, didn't I!? _I failed_..." he shuddered, "I can't...I'm sorry..."

"..." Shaymin frowned at Darkrai's actions, "...moving on - _please let him go_!"

Darkrai shook his head, shivering, "I...failed...I...failed..."

"How can you be so sure you failed?" Giratina spoke up finally, "Are you sure? Tell me what happened."

"...I can't." Darkrai shook his head, "No..."

"Please? I could help..."

"Don't get involved!" Shaymin snapped, standing up, "You're always going off and doing all sorts of shit like that and I'm-!"

"Shush!" Giratina narrowed his eyes at her, then turned back to Darkrai, "I want to know what happened; you didn't get those wounds from just running."

"...Tonight," Darkrai sighed, "Look...I shouldn't, but –uh, should..." he slumped against Giratina, letting out a whimper of pain and releasing Giratina's waist so that he could rest his hand against his ribs, "...What?"

"You broke some ribs; my numbing medicine must have worn off..." Shaymin shook her head, "The stuff doesn't last long..."

"...How long have I been here, exactly?" Darkrai looked up sharply, "I can't have...been unconscious for that long...right?" he winced in pain.

"...Actually," Shaymin made a move to guide the Dark-type Gijinka to the bed, but he recoiled, muttering, "Please...don't touch me..."

"Why not?" Shaymin crossed her arms, "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything-!"

"Please!" with some effort, he pushed away from Giratina and moved over to the bed, lying down on it and closing his eyes, "I want to rest...but tell me, how long was I unconscious for?"

Giratina paused, thinking.

"...Over three weeks, I'd say," he replied after a moment; Darkrai's eyes opened in surprise, then closed again.

"Unexpected," he said, sighing, "I would like to sleep now...but..." he opened his eyes again and turned his head so that his piercing blue gaze was locked onto Giratina once again, "...Stay."

Shaymin and Giratina exchanged a long glance; Shaymin rolled her eyes and tugged at Giratina's arm insistently.

"Come on..." she said, pulling her partner to the door, "He needs rest; you're not gonna help anything! Besides..." she stopped and moved closer to him, pressing a kiss against his cheek, "You've been at his side since day one...I miss you..."

Giratina's gaze was locked with Darkrai's almost longingly.

"...I..." he trailed off, "...Fine. Sorry," he said to Darkrai, who looked crestfallen, "I should leave you to rest...call if you need anything, OK?"

"...Yes," came Darkrai's soft response, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah...tonight," Giratina echoed, allowing Shaymin to pull him away from the room, not breaking eye-contact with the Dark-type until he could no longer see him.

* * *

Darkrai sighed and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes again and exhaling loudly, wincing at the pain in his side.

_The Cylinder..._he thought, _I can't...wait! I would have felt it if Omen had died...so, maybe the man was right! But...that means..._

He opened his eyes again, running a hand through his hair.

_I have to give it to him...I Promised, so I can't go back on it...I'll leave tomorrow._

He frowned then.

_But...that man...he wants to help me. That's peculiar. No-one ever offers to help me...but, do I want his help? While it would be appreciated...I can't put him in danger. Not _this _kind of danger, if my estimates are correct. Yet..._

He closed his eyes again, a faint smile on his lips.

_His company would...be lovely. More than that, actually. Very well, I'll let him come along, if only to...satisfy my longing for his delicious company..._

His smile grew slightly.

_It'll work out just _fine_..._

* * *

**DONE. I was sick today, so I worked on this! Be grateful! **

**~Stephano**


End file.
